


A Hundred Times Over

by albinochu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, but yeah you hurt the skele, i need to learn how to tag in ao3 bc i dont know, mostly angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinochu/pseuds/albinochu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been living with the skeleton brothers for a while with their silly antics, but you have this lingering feeling as if you've been here before. You also have had this heavy weight in your chest every time you look at the smaller Skeleton. What could it be...? A horrible sense of Deja vu. But of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchnsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchnsfw/gifts), [Skelesin (DeadGodBless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/gifts).



> This is like the first fic Ive written in like literally maybe 2 or 3 years so it may seem a bit icky at some points but it turned out 14 pages for a single one shot and i think thats pretty good. This fic is basically dedicated to 3 people who inspired me to write with their own writings and/or support for this trash which is dinkywitch, iluminoodlesconfirmed ( Skelesin (DeadGodBless) on here ao3), and kylee henke on tumblr. 
> 
> Let's all enjoy some skeleton fluff trash together.
> 
> If this gets good feedback you can be damn sure Ill write more because dAMN .

You weren't exactly sure _why_ but you _knew_ you've been here before.

The snow crunched underneath your shoes in the dead silence of the winter covered path. It was... a horrible and oddly _heavy_ feeling of Deja vu.

Like, it was as if in a way you've seen this path not only once before, but _hundreds._

But that's _crazy_ right? If it were hundreds then you would for _sure_ know this place. You'd be able to name it. Point out every individual snow covered branch. But no.

You _don't know_ this place.

You continued to walk, hugging yourself close trying to muster at least a little bit of warmth. It was hard though, since your clothes were thin as they were.

You watched small clouds of air flow from your nostrils as you huffed, already fed up with the chilly weather.

You already had to say goodbye to Toriel, which breaks your heart because you knew she only meant well.

But she really could have gave you a jacket or _something_ before you left. Toriel warned you about monsters and Asgore and stuff but she couldn't warn you that ' Hey! By the way it's maybe about **10 degrees** out there so here's a warm sweater!'

... You couldn't have that luck now could you?

_Snap._

Your whipped your head around, looking back down the long path but... there was nothing. The feeling of uneasiness didn't faulted however, but you turned back to continue your track down the snowy path.

Still freezing your ass off though.

Soon you came to a small bridge with an awkward structure of a couple logs that looked like they were just sloppily nailed together somehow.

It was... eerie in some strange way but at the same time you felt a sudden surge of hope and a _disgusting_ amount of happiness from looking at this simple structure.

It's as if you knew something was about to happen--

“Don’t you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

Okay. Well, that scared you enough to make you jolt but at the same time-- a small tinge of surging emotions at hearing the familiarity of that voice. Have you... heard it before?

You turn slowly, and come face to face to a... well not _really_ face to face since this skeleton was a good few inches shorter.

His hand was outstretched, and a wide grin plastered to his... skull? Yeah, skeleton. So it's a skull.

Removing one of the hands tucked underneath your arms for heat, you reach out and grab onto his hand.

You didn't fucking expect the sound of a loud fart to fill the air, and it was loud enough to echo between the trees surrounding you both.

The skeleton's grin seemed to increase in size as he chuckled, pulling his hand back and showing a reflating whoopee cushion _literally_ taped to his boney hand.

Your hand stayed extended, gripping onto thin air as you watched in disbelief as this skeleton just explaining his little prank to you.

"... You--"

You _knew him._ But from _where?_ You had a feeling that these jokes were going to be common with this one.

The skeleton removed the tape and crumpled it up, and stuffed it into the pocked of his blue jacket, along with the cushion and both his hands. His gaze was cast down to his feet, and he kicked a small rock out of the way with his pink slippered foot.

“Huh... that's weird. Usually you'd laugh at that one."

“W--What--"

"Never mind. Guess it wasn't as _humerus_ as I thought... The name is Sans. Why are you just standing out in the cold? I might be just throwing this out but you look at bit ... uhm, chilly. "

“W-Well uhm-- I'm new I guess. I just got here and I--"

Sans held out a boney hand and stopped you. He walked by you and stopped in front of the small bridge with the horribly built log structure.

“I gotcha. Come on, my brother built this gate too wide to really stop anyone."

He started walking across, and you quickly followed suit. You didn't exactly want to be left behind here. It was weird though, how usually you were always so careful around new people and strangers but here you just feel safer walking along with Sans.

* * *

 

And that's how you ended up living with Sans and his brother, Papyrus. Though he refers to himself as the "Great Papyrus", and you won't lie, he _is_ pretty great... even though the day you met him he tried to capture you with his arsenal of puzzles that weren't really that hard to figure out.

But you would never tell him that.

You felt... at home here. Almost **immediately** did you become friends with both of these dorky skeletons and their funny antics, but you basically... _live_ with them now? It was a weird arrangement.

The couch was yours, it was your bed while Papyrus and Sans both had rooms upstairs.

You only knew how Papyrus' room looked because of that... really awkward 'date' between you both.

Sans' room however, you never get to see. He's always holed up in there whenever he's not either working (A.K.A taking a break every hour and going to Grillby’s) or at... well Grillby’s.

Guess he's just... **always** at Grillby's.

You've been observing them both. Maybe it was because of the weird attachment you had to them. It bugged you to no end to why these two were so _familiar_ but they were.

And that _scared you_. But why?

_**Why?** _

You've been racking this question for days, and it's nearly been 2 weeks since you've been here bumming on their couch.

Today you had the house to yourself. Papyrus was out seeing Undyne and Sans was... where ever he was. Glad to see your time on your day off from the skeleton brothers was spent just sitting on the couch over thinking something that honestly shouldn't bug you as much as it did.

You must have really been out of it because it's not until someone shook your shoulder that you were sucked back into your current reality.

“H--Huh? What?"

“You... okay there kid?"

You look over to your side where a familiar small skeleton was looking at you, his hand caressing your shoulder gently. You hum a responsive noise.

“O-Oh hi Sans. What are you doing home so early?"

“I’m just on break. Figured I'd come by and see you. "

 “Well, as you can see I'm not really doing _much,_ just thinking over some stuff.”

“Stuff huh? That's got _tibia_ a fun time."

You snort at the pun that's probably at this point been used realistically 30 or so times in the 2 weeks you've been here. He watched your face and his grin is genuine when he sees you laughing at his joke.

Once your quiet laughter died out, the only noise that filled the room was the show on T.V. which really wasn't that bad, but not _good_ either.

“You wanna talk the thoughts out?"

Sans had his elbow leaning on the arm of the couch and his head resting comfortably on his hand. The tiny white lights in his eyes continued to be focused on the screen, but something told you he actually didn't care much for the television entertainment.

You shrugged and pulled your legs up onto the couch and leaned back, head slightly sinking into the cushions.

“Not much to tell... it just stupid thoughts."

“Oh come on. Throw me a _bone_ here before I die of boredom from this show."

“Really it's nothing.”

Sans sighed, or at least made a sound mimicking such. He didn't have lungs so...

The silence came back, and it weighed heavy on you. **Awkward**. There was _literally_ no other way to describe the atmosphere.

Sooner or later Sans just got up and straightened his coat, and turned off the T.V. You were about to say something until he held out your own coat to you.

When did he even grab that from across the room?

“I’m hungry. I'm going to Grillby's. Wanna come? It's gonna beat being home alone."

You sighed, and took the jacket from his hand and stood to slip your arms into the sleeves. “Yeah I guess it would beat being here. Besides, I don't think I could take anymore of Papyrus' left over cooking again."

He flashed another genuine grin at you and held the door open for you, and you mockingly put your hand to your face and bowed. “Why, thank you kind sir for holding the door open for _lil' old me._ "

“Yeah well it's about to close in your face if you don't hurry out here.”

“Wow. Rude? "

You stuck your tongue out at him as you lifted your hood up over your head, buttoning the flaps over your chin to protect your neck from the blistering winds.

Sans closed the door behind both of you, but not locking it, per usual. You both trudged on, thankful that papyrus had a spare set of boots that fit you. The sneakers you fell down here with would get soaked easily, and basically give your feet their own personal cases of hypothermia.

Sans walked nonchalantly next to you, despite him having shorter legs you find you're trying to keep up with _him_. Grillby's wasn't far at all, and he once again opened the door for you both and you thanked him again. Shedding the coats off again you both took your places at the bar with the coats as butt pillows, and it seemed like they knew you were coming because Sans' usual, was on the counter along with a second one for you.

It was a nice conversation. Sans popping out puns one by one and you snorting and laughing at nearly all of them.

It was just how it **should be.**

... Wait what? How it _should be_? How do you know what should or should not be? You held the burger against your lips, as if someone just pressed a pause button.

Sans was in the middle of another pun, and when he realized that you didn't respond, he looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"... Are you... Are you going to _eat it_ or just _make out_ with it? I mean, I love these burgs too but I don't think I’m **that** in love with 'em."

You snapped back and tried to laugh it off with small apologies and took another bite out of the burger. Your chewing was slow, still contemplative on your previous thought.

It all links back to if you... _know_ this or not. Like you know it but... do you _know_  it?

“Alright. I think now is the time whether or not I need to actually butt in here but, what's eating you kid?"

"H--Huh?"

“Something is _obviously_ bothering you. Something big and if it's going to make you space out like this then maybe we really should talk about it."

“I--I... I... guess."

“Is it the same thing from earlier?"

You sigh and put your burger down back down on the plate, and nodded slowly. How were you suppose to explain anything to him? It's not something you usually... well.

“I--It's just... since I've got here I've had this... **weird** feeling."

“In what way?"

You feel as if a spotlight has been glared onto the two of you. As if suddenly you have to bring this up in front of an entire theater of people, and you choke.

Your hands mess with each other, twiddling your thumbs or picking at your nails nervously. You can't... _look_ at Sans.

_Why can't you look?_

“Well as... as in like... Deja vu."

"... Oh. That's... that's a first."

“A first...?"

He doesn't answer, but you notice he's gripping a ketchup bottle a little harder than usual, and the skeleton squirts some into his mouth.

He keeps staring at the counter, face suddenly looking a bit... **sad**. But yet even when you see it in his eyes his grin stays wide and just... static. You know it's probably not the best time to ask but--

“Sans? Do I... _know_ you?" Sans sputters, and the skeleton laughs a forced laugh. He still doesn't look up but be stares at the bottle in his hand.

“Well of course you _know me_ kid. You've been living with me asked my brother for _weeks._ " You made a face, and sighed. He's dodging the question... but _why_ would he dodge it?

You slowly reached your hand over and put it on his shoulder gently, caressing it like he did for you earlier. A small pang of guilt hit you hard in the chest, and if you were standing it might have actually knocked you over.

But why are you feeling **guilty** for a question?

“Sans. You know what I meant."

"Throw me a bone."

“You’ve already used that line today... Sans seriously I need an answer! Do I know you and Papyrus... do I know this place from somewhere before or-- am I just dreaming?"

You can't stand seeing his face twist into a grimace like it did. Sweat started to bead on his forehead somehow, and he didn't answer.

All he did was wave at the fire headed bartender to put the meal on his tab and he slipped off of the stool.

“I’ll see you later kid."

“S-- _Sans_!" Too late. He was already gone and out the door. Everyone stared at the closed door and then back at you, and you felt every single pair of eyes burning into your skin. Slowly you put your head down onto the counter and groaned, and waited for the feeling of heavy staring to go away.

‘What did I _do_...? I just--... '

You moved your head to lay on your crossed arms, sighing quietly. It was then you noticed that a familiar blue jacket was lain across the empty stool next to you.

D--.... Did he leave here without it?! It's _freezing_ outside! You didn't even notice that he left it.

“Fuck." You get up and slung your coat around yourself before grabbing Sans' and rushed out the door. The snow was coming down hard, and furiously.

Clumps of snow were already sticking to your face as you hugged onto Sans' jacket trying to protect it. You didn't want to return it covered in ice.

Now which way did he even _go_ \--? You cup and hand around your mouth and scream out his name.

_**“SANS!!"** _

You hoped for a response, but you didn't get one. Where _would_ he even go? You could check the house but what if he wasn't there? You'd be stuck in the house and not able to get his jacket to him.

... Could skeletons even _get_ cold? You didn't want to take the chances. He could be a Popsicle by now. Then there was that one cave with the strange door that was right outside of Snowdin... the one Sans was standing outside of when you first got here. Was there enough time to go check that place?

You call his name out again.

Every instinct you had was telling you to go back to the house and wait. The storm was too bad. Go back and wait.

... Maybe they were right.

As much as you wanted to find him there was no way you'd be able to even see where you were going. You could barely see which way the house was either--

“Kid, if you keep standing there you're going to freeze to death."

Well, that nearly gave you a fucking heart attack. You whip your head over to see Sans, standing in his sweater with that grin still plastered on. There was snow on the top of his head, and you couldn't see the lights that were usually in his eye sockets. Probably blending in with the snow.

A feeling of relief washed over, and you quickly leaned down to hug onto Sans, breathing out shakily.

He stiffened, and lifted a hand awkwardly to pat you on the back slowly.

“Uh... I realized I left my jacket. I only came to get it back." You blinked, and pulled back from the hug to take the bundled up jacket in your hands to slowly rest it on his shoulders, and Sans slipped his arms into the sleeves, zipped it up, and stuffed his hands into the pockets.

Yep... that was Sans.

“Come on Sans. Let's get home before we both freeze... "

“The cold goes _right through_ me."

“Then let's g-"

“No I mean, it **literally** goes right through me. I'm just a bag of bones here, I don't actually get cold."

Oh. Well that calmed your worry a little bit, but you guess it was good that you didn't try to embark on a quest through a fucking blizzard.

You don't say much after that, you just hugged onto yourself, shaking. Even if _he_ didn't get cold, you did. You were absolutely freezing, and small puffs of air flowed from your mouth.

Sans noticed this, and looked down the road. “Here... I'll walk you. "

Your felt his boney fingers grab at the end of your coat and he started walking forward, you following quickly.

You were already there. How were you standing in front of the door already? How--

“Sans I--"

You look around to see that he was gone. He was... already gone. Why did.... Why did that _hurt_ so much? You stare down at the doorknob, and move to twist it.

You stepped inside, and leaned against the door once it was closed. You messed up. You messed up really bad.

You were so **stupid** \-- you never should of even brought up what was bothering you. Yeah, he pressured but you easily could have lied.

You easily could of lied... but, he would've _known_. Sans was oddly good at reading your face. You've never met anyone who was so good at reading people in less than a few weeks.

... You sigh. Unzipping the coat you had around you, you hang it up and move to lay on the couch.

You don't remember folding up a couple blankets and leaving them there on said couch, but there they were along with a pillow. There was no way Papyrus had done it, he wasn't here. So it gave you a bit of hope.

Throwing the pillow at the end of the couch, you plopped down onto it. You unfolded some of the blankets and pulled them up, cuddling them close.

It was one of those times where you didn't know how exhausted you were until you actually were lying down, and before you knew it your eyes were shut.

* * *

 

Why hadn't they left yet? They always had left by now to continue on. But... not this time.

Sans was sitting at the sentry station, looking through the arrangement of condiments and sighing

He was confused, honestly. He didn't want to get hopeful, but he couldn't help himself.

They had never asked him this before. And they had never had a feeling of... Deja vu. Would they actually remember?

Would they remember what he... what they had?

No. No, No, that can never happen.

... But if it can't then... why hadn't they left?

* * *

 

This was a dream. You could tell.

But whether or not it was good was still in question.

You were standing alone, in complete and total darkness. You hated the dark, but you felt like you weren't alone here...

_“Just give up... I did. "_

You let out a surprised squeak, and turned to see Sans standing there. But... it was like you couldn't see his face clearly. It was blurred, and your heart suddenly started to hurt...

“S--Sans..."

_“Why even try...?"_

You kneel down in front of him. You've seen this before... Y--You've seen this. You've _been through this before._

**It hurt.**

You didn't want him saying those awful things about himself...!

“Sans... Sans don't say that..."

_“All you do is forget me... there's no point."_

“Sans--"

_“It’ll all **reset** again. I have to start over. I have to go through the pain **every time**. I have watch you go and then come back with no idea who I am. You all just... **forget."**_

“Sans I _know_ who you are...! I-I--"

_“It **hurts.** I don't want to go through that anymore. I -... I **can't**... not again babe. You have no fucking clue how much it hurts."_

You're dumbfounded. What did he--

Suddenly, all the memories are flooding back!

All the times you've hugged or joked around at Grillby's. All the times you both helped Papyrus with dinners, you remember everything. Every time you've _kissed him._ Even though you see yourself being different each time-

**_Despite everything, it's still you._ **

You've been here _so many_ times, you've lost your memories _countless_ times, over and over again.

You **loved** Sans.

And you knew he loved you too but all you've done for god knows how long is ** _hurt him._**

You've **destroyed** any feeling of hope that he's had of ever getting a happy ending. You, _single handedly,_ have hurt him.

You've hurt him hundreds of times.

**Hundreds.**

You don't know what to do. Will you just _forget_ again when you wake up? You don't want to.

You want to _love him._ You want to show him you _love him_ when you wake up.

Slowly, you reach up to his blurred face and cup his boney cheeks in both of your hands, and lean to kiss above the nasal bone. Pressing your forehead against his skull, you smile.

“I ** _remember you_** Sans."

Then everything went white.

* * *

 

You jolted awake, clutching the blanket to your chest shakily.

Tears were pouring down your face, and you wiped them away with the back of your hand.

“Kid... are you okay?"

You slowly turn to look at Sans, who seems to have _just_ walked in and brought you food from Grillby's again. He put it down on the table by the door and walked over to you, concern on his face despite the grin.

“S-- _Sans_..."

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out."

You... You **remembered.**

You knew him. You **know** him. You **_love_ ** him, and you've loved him a _hundred_ times over.

You felt so... _guilty_. You've hurt him so much so many times.

And you had no idea.

Slowly you swung your legs over and pushed yourself off the couch to lean over and embrace the sturdy skeleton in your arms.

He froze, obviously confused from your sudden action. “K-Kid..."

You ignored it, you just nuzzled your face into the fur on the rim of his hood, and hugged tighter. Yes... Yes this was _him._ Your heart was overflowing with emotion and affections for him, and you knew that dream wasn't just a dream. You slowly leaned back to look at his face, cupping his cheekbones like you had done in your dream.

His face looked.... hopeful. So _stupidly_ hopeful as if he's pleading you for something.

You just smile a bit and lean forward to kiss his forehead, nuzzling him.

“I _remember_ you.” Despite the hopeful Look he didn't seem convinced.

“T--This isn't funny..."

“I remember.”

“Look I'm the one who tells the jokes, and this one isn't very _humerus_ kid--!"

You slowly cut him off with a small and gentle kiss to his teeth, holding yourself there for a few seconds before looking back at him.

“Sans... I remember. You've been hurting so much because of me... and I'm _so sorry._ I've hurt you so much... and I'll never forget you again Sans."

“You’ve said that before."

He won't even look at you. He **can't** look at you. Not now. The crack in his voice concerned you, and you slowly pulled him into another soft embrace.

“I remembered you _this time_ didn't I?" You put your fingers under his chin and pulled his face up to lock eyes with him. The lights in his eyes weren't there, but you know he was trained directly on your face. You've never seen Sans cry, and these crocodile tears pouring from his eye sockets were a bit of a surprised. Even though he was crying, that grin was twisted into a pained grimace, and he was shaking.

“Y-Yeah... You remembered."

“And I've _never_ done that before have I?"

"N... No."

Sans couldn't take it anymore, and he moved quickly to wrap his arms around your abdomen, pressing his pained face into your chest.

You felt the tears drop and disappear into the fabric of your shirt, and you continued to hold his shaking body to yours.

Several kisses were peppered onto the top of his skull, and you hummed quietly while rocking him back and forth slightly.

“I’m sorry I hurt you so much Sans..."

He didn't say anything, just held on. It was then you decided that no matter what you would hold on to these memories.

You were **Determined** to, and if what they say is true, then you should have enough Determination to do so.

You never wanted to hurt Sans again.

_“... I 'o'e y'u."_

"Hm?" You looked down to the skeleton in your arms, and he looked up at you, the lights back in his eyes and shining more than they used to.

“I love you.” You laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss him again, softly and putting as much love as you could into it, because frankly you owed him so much.

“I love you too Sans. And I'll always love you."

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and held onto your hand before eventually you were both sitting on the couch, curled up together watching another T.V. show.

Your fingers were interlaced with his boney ones, and occasionally you would lift your hand and kiss his, resulting in a blue tint on his cheekbones.

This was right. This is what you _wanted._

This was good.

Eventually you nodded off to sleep with him in your arms.

* * *

 

“BROTHER! I, the _Great_ Papyrus, has returned!"

Papyrus was quickly met with a loud shushing sound from the couch, and the taller skeleton looked over to Sans on the couch with you laying your head in his lap, sleeping away.

Papyrus walked over and observed as Sans gently stroked your hair, being as careful as he could be. He was still _terrified_ of losing you again, and he thought of it was as if you'd shatter at the lightest touch.

“Ah, the human is sleeping?”

Sans nodded quietly, appreciating his brother's whispers.

“Yeah bro, the human is going to be staying with us for a long time okay?" Papyrus' eye sockets lit up at thought of being able to have a sleepover even longer than now!

“OH yes! I'll make sure to cook everyone the best spaghetti for the occasion!"

"You do that bro.”

Papyrus gleefully looked down at your sleeping form and patted your head gently, before moving back up to his room.

Sans sighed out, and continued to play with your hair.

Maybe this time... Maybe it _would_ be different. Maybe it was finally at an end.

... Maybe he _didn't_ have to be afraid anymore.

He had a good feeling. And it's been a **long time** since he's had one like this.

Yeah. Everything was going to be alright.

 


End file.
